Transit
by Aki Vos
Summary: During their epic battle, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura get transported into another dimension. Now the four have to come to certain realizations and try to find their way back without getting killed.
1. Chapter 1

It hurt to the point he was sure to cry, the feeling was unbearable. Even if he did hate him he had that bond with him once upon a time. Once upon a time he and Sasuke and Sakura were a team. How could Sasuke do this? Didn't he understand, couldn't he understand what he meant to them. Why wouldn't he listen. "Sasuke just stop for a second!"

"I'm not going to stop, not until every single one of you lies dead before me." Sasuke dropped the kunai. His hand grasped the sword's hilt as in a blur he rushed his former teammate. Naruto grabbed the hand holding the deadly weapon and directed him away from hitting him. Naruto opted for his kunai and tried to get a cut in but his wrist was than caught by Sasuke who smiled darkly. "You think you can beat me and still bring me back to Konoha?… How amusing."

"I'm gonna bring you back…" Naruto growled as they had a play of strengths. "In a body bag." The smiled disappeared from the Uchiha's face momentarily. Sasuke broke off him and began laughing wickedly. Sometime during his fit his Chidori Nagashi began crackling around him like it was amused as well. "The Sasuke I knew… He died over two years ago when he sold his soul for revenge. You're just some murderous asshole in his body!"

"How poetic… You really do take after Jiraiya. Well, it was nice catching up." Sasuke said and suddenly switched his Chidori and attacked quickly. All Naruto could see was the lightning in front of his face, the way it twitched, the brightness of it, the warmth was burning his nose but it had stopped. Sasuke turned his head and saw something unprecedented. He actually stopped for a second surprised before moving his sword which she twisted around and caught his wrist. "Well, well, hello Hinata."

"You… You've really fallen haven't you?" She said quietly. She quickly moved her feet and was able to knock Sasuke back a few feet and took a firm stance next to Naruto. She turned her head towards him and stuttered on her words. "I… I wanted to…"

"This is my fight. You don't need to get hurt because I failed, and if I fail again, you'll need to warn Konoha with Sakura and Kakashi." Naruto said and quickly shoved her off of the river towards the mountain side where Sakura was healing her teacher's deep wound, little tear stains developing on her cheek. Naruto stepped foreword. "Come on, I want to take Sauske home already."

"You such an idiot." Sasuke charged again and they clashed, the sound of metal hitting briefly, than again, again, louder and harder than before. Hinata watched as Sakura closed her eyes and the tears came down heavier. Sakura stopped, "Hinata, finish this for me."

"But… Naruto said…" She said and Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath stepping out onto the water. Sakura turned around, her face with a smile befitting her master.

"He's my responsibility to. Bet on me to take him out first!" Sakura gathered up whatever she could in her first and charge out. Sasuke barely had time to dodge as Sakura's fist down into the water sending it forty meters high around her. "We're not letting you get away! Naruto!"

Sasuke looked to see that she had launched him in the air and two clones were descending upon him. Sasuke saw this and sent two small senbon to disperse them. The actual Naruto quickly popped out of the mountain wall via Rasengan and hit it to Sasuke's back. A log quickly dropped in his place and left Naruto and Sasuke looking for him.

"I don't see him." Sakura muttered and than watched as Hinata grabbed Kakashi and dove onto the water tossing him onto a small ledge out of harms way. Sasuke was left with his arm in the wall. "He's still going after Kakashi. He's the primary target."

"Than well have to hit him harder!" Naruto said and jumped at Sasuke with his teeth clenched. Naruto's fist hit he mountain side to find Sauske side-stepped and grabbed him by the neck. "Sasuke…"

"Don't say my name, you're just another one of Konoha's stupid pawns, a pawn of the Senju… and pawns are meant to die." Sasuke said and closed both his eyes. Hinata hit Sasuke in the back, but it was too late. Sasuke right eye opened; Naruto belted out in pain until both Hinata and a threatening fist from Sakura forced him away. Naruto dropped to the ground, a fist holding him up swarming with red chakra. Naruto looked up through red eyes and Sasuke immediately smiled. "Pawns would have noticed the storm clouds above…They've been accumulating for ten minutes now."

"What's that mean?" Sakura asked.

"Look, you can see small bits of lightning in the clouds; I think he can manipulate it." Hinata said starring up at it. "And you can't avoid lightning strikes…"

"I call it Kiri… It is my revenge." Sasuke said and raised a hand to the sky. He looked over them and picked his victim. "You know, I never though I would kill you… Sakura, but I guess when you're so blinded by love…"

"You don't know shit about love!" Naruto said and was suddenly in front of Sasuke, five tails of the Kyuubi flailing in the open air. There was a powerful and dangerous burst of blue and white in his hand. Sasuke had no choice. The mix of Kiri and the Futon: Rasengan created a burst of white light.

"NO!" Hinata screamed and jumped up to the white light. Sakura Tried to grab her but missed and ended up going into the light itself. The burst was deafening. The light scorched the ground beneath it and left the air smelling of sulfur. Two kunai fell into the water with a splash, the battle field empty of its warriors.


	2. Chapter 2

It was scorching, she felt her skin burning. Sakura thought the blast must have burned her. She touched her fingers to her face expecting something bad but just felt her normal skin. She opened her eyes to a blinding white sky and a large sun above waking her by her fair complexion. "I'm going to be red…"

She covered her eyes and turned them away from the sun, being blind wasn't going to help her right now. She lay there and hoped to fall back asleep on the soft sand that was beneath her when she felt something hot flow onto her face. She opened her eyes to see the face of Sasuke Uchiha, a little battered, but fast asleep. 'This is my chance… I can kill him…'

Sasukra sat up silently and pulled a kunai from her back pouch. 'This will be it, I can end all the suffering he's gone through.' She grasped it tightly in her hand. 'Me, Naruto, Kakashi… We won't worry anymore. We'll know exactly where you are.' She raised it into the air and looked at his sleeping face, it seemed almost angelic in the desert sun. "I love you…"

She dropped the kunai and Sasuke's eyes sprang open. He began breathing rapidly and looked shocked at the kunai. Sakura let go of the weapon and it fell over into the sands. She clasped her head in her gloved hands ands broke down crying. "I can't do it… I just can't…"

Saskue quickly shoved her away. He examined where he was for a second and sat up as well. "Looks like you missed your chance to be a big hero, Sakura."

"Yea, I'm sorry I still have a heart… I just can't… I just don't want to see you… like this." She said and grabbed the kunai shoving it back in her pocket. "You don't know how much you've hurt us… To see you like this…"

"Oh, grow up. Now where are we, I was hoping to make it to Konoha soon?" Sasuke asked standing. He looked around but only saw the golden sand flowing in the little winds that picked up every now and then. "Are we near Suna?"

"I have no idea, I just woke up!" Sakura said wiping the tears from her eyes. She stood up and began looking around. She looked and couldn't get a direction. "Sun at the climax, if we wait a couple hours we can get a direction."

"Oh, so you're willing to work with me, going to pull another kunai or are you going to co-operate?" Sasuke asked turning to her. She stopped and starred at him. "What?"

"Where's your Sharingan?" Sasuke brow furled as if he hadn't a clue what she was talking about. Sakura quickly slammed her foot in the ground only getting a minimal reaction. Sasuke observed this and tried to turn on his Sharingan. "Shit, we don't have any chakra."

"Well, this complicates things." Sasuke took a breath evaluating his options and let it out slowly. "Alright, we have to be somewhere. Let's call a truce and get moving, it is highly unlikely someone's going to come by and help me here."

"A truce, you were going to fry me with lightning." Sakura pointed her finger out at him and he grabbed her arm. Sakura's eyes grew as he closed in.

"Yea, but I can't anymore." He stated softly. He grabbed her face and smiled very closely to her and began to plead his case. "It's just for a while, a small truce can't hurt. It's very unlikely we will survive on our own, I mean, you wouldn't want to die out here alone, would you? No food or water?"

"I… I guess not." Sakura muttered back. She was somewhat nervous and really didn't know what to do but let her body panic. Sasuke lowered his hand to her shoulder and smiled.

"Good." He quickly threw her in front of him and watched as stumble to stay on her feet. His smile was gone and he motion for her to walk. Sakura threw him an angry look. "Liked I'd ever trust you to walk behind me again, Haruno. Not that you were much of a threat than but, without chakra, the playing field is heavily evened out."

"I'm not sure to be happy I'm a threat now or pissed that I wasn't much of a threat. So…. It's been a few years…" She said beginning to walk, he shoes sinking into the sands. She looked behind her and saw him just starring. "Well, what have you been doing?"

"Training. I also learned that the village is ruled by hatred." She turned and walked backwards and asked him what he meant. "What didn't know? Your village turned me into this… Turned Naruto into the demon fox Jinchuriki. What's it going to turn you into, Sakura?"

"Someone who isn't bothered by your talk. Naruto has the Kyuubi mostly under control, and when he becomes Hokage things will change. I know the village isn't home to you anymore, but I swear whatever you think is wrong, he'll change it."

"You've listened to his 'I'm becoming the Hokage' speech to much." Sasuke said and pointed to a dune behind her. Saskura turned around and carefully slid down it. "You, Naruto, and I, were all the same, you just can't see it, Haruno."

"Than enlighten me, Uchiha." She snapped back. She landed at the bottom and watched as Sasuke effortlessly followed her and landed next to her thinking slowly. "How are we the same besides our shared pity for you?"

"You're getting vicious. Maybe I will take you with me, Karin can talk, but she can't destroy a wall." He said and gestured his hand for her to keep walking in front. "We live to fight, we fight to kill, and than one day someone kills us. That is a shinobi's life. Sounds great, doesn't it?"

Sakura shrugged and couldn't understand. She yelled back at him stretching out her arms. "Maybe that's your life… Not mine and it's totally not what Naruto would consider a life."

"You refer to him too much, there is something behind that isn't there… You love him. How pathetic… Wait until he runs from you and leaves you broken hearted." Sasuke saw her turn but couldn't catch the fist in time. He landed on the sands, his back down flat with his nose bleeding. He clutched his nose and pinched it. "Nice hook, Tsunade teach you that?"

"Yea, among other things. Now get up, I don't want to be with such an ignorant hormonal guy all day, wouldn't want his stupid to wear off on me." Sasuke did and waited for her to move in front. Instead she smiled and cracked her knuckles. "And no, I'm not letting you walk behind me, I don't trust snakes."

"You caught her bitchiness too. Well than… let's go." He said and they began walking side by side in the sands. They were quite for a minute until Sasuke remembered something. "So, is it as you expected?"

"Is what as I expected? The desert?"

"Time with me, you were always ranting about it. Is it as you expected?" He asked emotionless.

"Shitty, you weren't such a jackass when you were younger. You actually cared about human life. Now the punch… That made me feel good." Sakura smiled and looked down at her hand. She grabbed her glove and pulled it tighter around her fist. "I think your forgetting, when we were younger everything was simpler, dreams were going to come true, now we just hope we survive the next day… And it's all because of people like you."

"You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ow… My head." Naruto said and sat up off the tree branches and dirt of the forest floor. He rubbed his eyes and than opened them to find he wasn't in the fight anymore, he wasn't even on the river anymore. "Oh great… I'm lost. Stupid conflicting chakra…"

"Hm…?" Said a soft voice from behind him. He turned and saw Hinata slowly sit up and look around until she saw his face and blush. She turned away and looked around. She place her hands up by her face and began panicking. "Naruto… I don't have any chakra! Where are we?"

"I'm not sure… I'll check." Naruto said and began running up a large pine tree. A look of utter surprise came as he fell back tot eh earth landing in a thin pile of snow. He stood up shaking off and got his confidence back. "That's weird… let's go again!"

Naruto back up as far as he could from the tree. Hinata raised her hand but Naruto was already at full speed and aimed himself at the tree. "Naruto, we don't have chakra."

"I'll get to that later, let me see where we are first." He got up two meters from sheer speed and determination before falling as he had before. He sat up and looked to Hinata with a small mound of snow on his head.

Hinata clasped both her sleeved hands over her mouth and began laughing lightly at him. "You can't run up a tree if you don't have chakra…"

"Don't laugh at me… I'm trying…" Naruto said and stood up thinking. He looked at the tree and sighed. Turning to Hinata he pointed his thumb at the tree. "Alright, up you go!"

"What? Up?" She said throwing her hands down surprised.

"Yeah, I don't think you could lift me up the tree so up you go." She let out a small 'oh' and walked over to the tree nervously. She looked at it than to Naruto who wove his hands together for her to step up. "Come on, we need to figure out where we are."

"I guess." She muttered and put her foot in his hands to be tossed mostly up the tree. She grabbed onto a tree branch that was as thick as Chouji and pulled herself up onto it and than clung nervously to the trunk. She looked around for a second than pointed out over Naruto's head. "I don't see anything but trees… There is a tree line 10 kilometers that way though."

"Than that's where we've got to head to!" Hinata gulped and took a deep breath looking down. She quickly sat on the tree branch and realized she was still very far from the ground. Naruto held his arms up. "I'll catch you. I promise."

"Um… Okay." Hinata inhaled deeply. '_I'll only be caught in… his… arms… You can do this!_' She exhaled and pushed herself from the tree thinking she was going to hit the ground, instead Naruto kept his promise and did catch her. Hinata looked at him, he was smiling at her. She pointed to the tree line for an escape. "Um… I… The tree line's this way."

Naruto set her down carefully and retightened his headband. "Well… that's our heading. Let's get going."

They began to walk throught he forest trying to keep as true to the direction as they could. Hinata mashed her fingers together nervously. '_He's right there, just say something_.' "Where exactly are we supposed to be going from there?"

"I don't know, but nothing's going to get accomplished standing around here in dense woods." Naruto said and than looked to see the terrain change. He quickly turned and slid own a small hill landing casually at the bottom as if he was still a chakra user. He looked up and watched as Hinata followed his example and slid to the bottom landing right next to him gracefully. She smiled and he turned continuing on. He nearly tripped over an above ground root; Naruto corrected his posture and laughed trying to look cool. "Watch your step."

"Oh right… Um Naruto, I…." Hinata said in the middle of a step, it was than her shoe slipped on a patch of ice. She slid side ways and her arm slammed into the bark of a tree before she fell to the ground with a small moan. Naruto carefully rushed over grabbing her around the waist to pull her up.

"Are you alright?" She nodded and quickly pushed his off her with a bright red face. She felt pain in her ankle that had slid and tried to keep it hidden as she began to move on. "Good, I thought for a minute you were going to get hurt… Are you hurt, you're limping?"

"It's just my ankle. I'll be fine." She said trying to be strong. Naruto refused to see it her way and moved a few steps ahead of her.

"Here, hop on my back. It's okay." Hinata sighed and nodded. Carefully she wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her knees and began to walk. "Walking on a hurt ankle isn't going to improve anything. It might make it worse."

"I guess so." She said and buried her head into his shoulder embarrassed by the situation. '_Oh great, I come off as clumsy now._' Hinata began grumbling to herself in her head completely unaware that she was that close to Naruto or the surroundings. Naruto went carefully down a hill and smiled when he touched the bottom without tilting at all. He became more confident and promptly hit his shoe on something cold and metal. He fell face first into the snow with Hinata on top of him. She quickly got off him and rolled him over to see Naruto's face cringed. "Naruto!"

"I'm fine… It was only a face plant." He said taking a deep breath. He sat up and rubbed his face getting the snow and mud off it. He kicked his feet and what he tripped over and an iron tack appeared out from under the freshly showered snow. "Look!"

"Are these train tracks?" Hinata said looking at them. She turned to Naruto who nodded. Silently Hinata helped him to his feet on one of the wooden planks beneath them. "To bad there isn't a train coming right now."

"Let's follow them. Come on." Naruto muttered. He quickly turned offering his back to Hinata who began to protest in small whispers. "It's not like I'm going to trip over the train tracks again, plus, it didn't hurt my legs at all… Only my face."

Hinata giggled a bit and followed his orders climbing up on his back again. She lay her head back down as she had before, the bridge of her nose nuzzled against the nape of hi neck. She listened to the gently falling snow coming with the wind through the trees and fell asleep on his back to the motion of his walking.


	4. Chapter 4

"That's disgusting." Sasuke said as he spat out one of Sakura's medicine balls in a dramatic manner. Sakura's brow was furled as she watched Sasuke toss the rest of the ball on the ground and walked on. "What did you make that from, deer piss?"

Sakura just dropped her head, what Sasuke didn't know is that everyone else had never said anything about the taste. That meant that they wanted to protect her feelings. Sai, Naruto. Sakura began to cry lightly, he a hand clamped over her mouth stopping their trek. 'Has she always been this annoying…? Yep, just like I remember. I'm going to have to talk her down.' "Listen, it may taste like shit, but I could taste some of the components Orochimaru used, it works doesn't it?"

She nodded slowly and shoved his hand away. She quickly wiped her eyes of the few tears and stood strong. "Don't pity me Uchiha. I wasn't crying because you told me the truth about my medicine balls! For months now Sai and Naruto… They've been lying to me to keep me happy. I miss them."

"Miss them? Please, you don't know what it's like to miss… I had to go six years without my brother by my side only to find out it was your shitty ass village that ordered him to kill my clan!" Sasuke said grabbing Sakura by the throat and constricting. Sakura gasped for breath and than began whimpering as she clawed at his hand, useless without her chakra. "Aw, fuck it."

Sasuke dropped her and stood over her watching as the girl grabbed her throat nervously, tears still coming down. However she looked up pissed at him. He offered a hand up that she took. "It's highly unlikely I'll be able to survive out here by myself."

"That's… That's a bad way of saying sorry."

"I wasn't saying sorry. I was saying the probability I would survive would decrease greatly if I was by myself. Let's move, the sun's setting soon." Sasuke said letting go of her to keep moving into the sky of purple and pink. He kept walking until there was a clinging noise. Sasuke kicked something metal again and whistled for Sakura to come over. She did obediently and watched as Sasuke uncovered a metal track. "It's not that deeply covered."

"By the winds and the drift of the sands, I'd say it's only been covered for six or seven hours." Sakura said looking at the tracks. She looked down each way and sighed. "What way do you want to head, east or west?"

"I'm partial to west." Sasuke said and began to walk down in the middle of the tracks. Sakura followed behind silently, she didn't have anything to say to Sasuke that he couldn't spin and make an insult. "Once it gets dark, should we make camp or keep going?"

"I don't know are you going to strangle me again?" Sakura snapped at the Uchiha in front of her. Sasuke turned quickly with a flash of rage in his eyes. Sakura grabbed her right glove pulling it tightly.

"No." He whispered deeply. They stood in the stand off until they heard a loud bellow coming from the west. Sasuke turned his sight down the tracks and pulled Sakura off. "Do you have anything to start a fire?"

"Um…" Sakura pulled off her ninja pouch and pulled out two scrolls. Sasuke grabbed them against her protests ripping the paper off. He quickly rubbed them together getting a spark and tossed the paper on. "I need those."

"Right now, I need to be saved." Sasuke pulled out a scroll of his and tossed it on making it bigger. The train came screeching into sight with a large white light and a barely visible silver shell. The horn began blaring very loudly and the brakes howled against the metal wheels. The train stopped just in front of them. "I do good sometimes, I saved us."

"You, you saved you." Sakura growled and walked up to the train as a door opened and a grease-monkey of a woman hopped out of the train. Sakura smiled, "Hi, it seems we are in need of rescue. We just woke up in the desert this morning and have no clue where we are."

"Practically the middle of nowhere. Hop on; I can give you a ride to the east coast. Is he coming, too?" The conductor asked looking over at Sasuke. He kicked a pile of sand onto the fire extinguishing it and walked over. "Come on, kid."

"Thank you for picking us up." Sasuke cooed, he didn't smile at all though. He followed the conductor and Sakura up onto the train and they were shown a living booth that was practically empty.

"Stay in this car, the rest of the cars are for transportation of goods. I can't have you stumbling into a whiskey shipment." The conductor showed them a cabinet full of food as she introduced herself as Peggy. When she finished she told them, they should probably get some rest.

"Thank you," Sakura said as she left. A few seconds afterwards they felt the train pull out. Sakura stood up and grabbed two cans of pop-top ravioli and two forks handing a pair to Sasuke. Sauske looked at her and took the meal slowly.

"Don't get used to us not fighting Sakura. As soon as I find my way, I'm killing you." Sasuke said as if it were nothing. He pulled the top off the can and began to eat slowly.

"I look foreword to the fight." Sakura's words made Sasuke flinch a bit. "And your cool act isn't fooling anyone, I know you're starving too."


	5. Chapter 5

They both knew the night would be uneasy; they would each be sleeping in a room with someone who wanted them dead. After the usual insults and arguing they settled into a volatile peace and tried to forget who was on the opposite site of the room. Sasuke made a pissed-off loud exhale on purpose just to set her off again.

"Bastard." Sakura spat out as she lay on the bench turned away Sasuke. She was busy looking out the window and waited for sleep, but didn't want or expect it with the threat barely five feet from her. '_Why couldn't the train run him over_?'

"Bitch." Sasuke replied and turned over facing his back to her. Sasuke was pissed off at the current situation, but sans anyone else to take it out on he chose to put all his aggressions on Sakura.

"So how many countries want you dead again?" She growled and pulled the blankets over her taught. She was hoping it would shut him up, however, it just gave him something to talk about.

"All of them. Every single country knows my name." Sasuke said happily and smiled to himself. "Isn't it wonderful? I've become greater than all of you could ever hope."

"Every single one of them now hates Uchihas due to you." Sakura said turning her head to him. "They're all planning on ganging up and killing you so you're clan dies out because you all act so stupid."

"They're just scared." He muttered through gritted teeth. He didn't want to admit it but the comment had gotten to him. The one thing Sasuke held proud of was his family, his name and his eyes were all he had left.

"Or they got it right and your blood is rotten." Sasuke's eyes flicked open. He shifted slightly looking at her, she was smiling. Sasuke could only remembering being this angry after Naruto had saved him from Gaara.

"One more thing, Haruno…" Sasuke said. The growled coincided with his sword being withdrawn from his hilt. Casually he pointed it out to her. He held it barely an inch from her face aimed right at her nose. "Give me a reason to cut your pretty little face."

"Bastard…" Sakura whispered to herself and sat up out of Sasuke's reach. Sakura just stared out the window; she wasn't sure how fast the train was going or where they were yet. Just four hours into the train trip they were in the mountains somewhere with the cold fogging the windows at the rims. She watched the snow fall through the trees outside daintily touch down on the window every now and than. She stared for a minute and than reached up and grabbed the emergency brake hard.

The train wailed and they stopped on the track. The sudden impact threw Sasuke from his bench and he began yelling at Sakura. Sakura was narrow-minded for this instance; she passed the conductor who yelled out after her. Sakura yelled back: "I saw someone!"

Sakura rushed outside in her shoes and passed in front of the train to see two familiar figures down the way. On sight they began running towards her, and she to them. "Sakura!"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, he stopped in his tracks. She didn't until she latched onto him and began crying. Naruto nervously wrapped his arms around her. "He's terrible."

"Who's…?" He didn't need to ask the question because Sasuke wandered around the side on the train scowling angrily. Naruto's jaw dropped than his face flashed red with anger to match the Uchiha's expression. "You ended up with Sasuke?"

"Yea, she did, now move it! You're both wasting my time!" He yelled reading Naruto's lips. Sasuke, in his view, wasted no time disappearing as fast as he had appeared. Naruto pulled Sakura off so they could walk to the train. "He's strangled me, and threatened me, and keeps talking about killing me once he finds out where we are."

"That's because that's not Sasuke anymore, that's something evil." Naruto whispered and checked behind him to make sure Hinata was following. She was but she kept her two fingers constantly mashed together and didn't look up. "It sounds like we're safe as long as we don't know where we are."

"We are, but still, it's terrifying." Sakura muttered wiping her eyes. She broke away and began to walk on her own. "We just have to be really careful. I think as long as we don't upset him too much, he won't be much of a problem."

"Sakura… Are you okay?" Hinata asked patiently strolling up beside the distressed teen. Sakura nodded and perked up as she approached the otherside to be helped up by the conductor.

"Peggy, these are my friends, Naruto and Hinata." Naruto and HInata bowed as tradition. "I know it's a lot, but can they come as well?"

"You all Japanese or something?" The three of them exchanged looks all with a bewildered smug. "Whatever, I'd never ditch anyone up in these mountains. Glad you spotted them. Welcome to Bertha, my train."

Sakura and Peggy helped the young ninjas onto the train. She took them back into the main room and told Sakura to show them around. Sasuke was already in there, not lying down but stilling. He had his eyes closed but there was an uneasy feeling of alertness to him. All three felt deserted when Peggy left them. As the door closed Sasuke raised his head and opened two obsidian eyes towards the group and smiled. "Hello, Kyuubi."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello Kyuubi." Sasuke stood and faced Naruto with a slick little smile across his thin lips. His hand reached for his sword and gripped the hilt tightly. "We never did finish our fight, did we?"

"No, we didn't, but…" It was too late for Naruto's words to stop him. Sasuke had drawn his sword and was inching closer. Naruto grabbed a kunai and blocked the swing of the blade easily. "Looks like you've slowed down."

"Being chakraless will do that, however, I won't be remaining like this for long." Sasuke pressed harder and Naruto tried to press back but the simple fact was that Sasuke was stronger, he was gaining inches. Sakura sighed and stepped foreword smashing Sasuke's face with a punch. It wasn't the same giant impact she used to have but it did get him away for a second. "Well, that hurt."

"Sasuke you idiot, do you want us to get thrown off the train?" Sakura walked forward stepping on the blade of his sword and punched him in the face while he was still seeing stars. The pain caused him to drop his sword which Sakura quickly grabbed and handed to Naruto.

"I have ninja wire." Hinata said getting Sakura's attention. She calmly pulled out a thick bundle of it and handed it over. Sakura looked at it for a minute then inquired what it was for. "We can tie him up, that way he can't fight us."

"Nice thinking Hinata. Help me with him." Sakura said. They quickly cut it and Sakura pinned Sasuke down the ground and had Hinata tie his hands behind his back and then bind his feet. "That should slow you down."

"I'm so killing you all in your sleep." Sasuke threatened as he violently sat up. He stared at Saukra and Hinata as they inched away and Naruto as he stood silently. "I'm going to wake you up though, Sakura. I want to hear you scream."

Sasuke slowered his head and began laughing darkly in a manical mannor. In all, that scared the three Konoha ninjas more than the actual attack. Naruto's brow fell deeply and he looked defeated. "You've lost your mind, Sasuke."

"Come on Naruto, do you really think.. " Sasuke stopped as the door opened and Peggy walked in to look over their heads and see Uchiha on the floor smiling. "Hi."

"You tied him up?" Peggy asked and scratched her head.

"Peggy?" Sakura said laughing nervously turning around to her. Sakura tried to think of a lie but nothing good came up. Hinata instead turned to her and told the truth. "He tired to hurt Naruto, we figured it would be the best safety. Please don't think that we're being cruel, it's merely a safety precaution."

"That's fine, kid. I wouldn't want someone attacking me." Peggy said slowly like she was mulling it over. She shoved her hands into her overall pockets and stared at him. "Why don't we take him from temptation? Why don't you guys put him on the next car? It's full of coal."

"Aren't you supposed to be running the train?" Sasuke snapped at her quickly.

"Oh shit, I'm the conductor. Sorry but I never get company." She said apologizing. She quickly ran to the front of the train closing the doors behind her. They all waited for a minute before they said anything.

"She seems nice." Naruto commented. Hinata smiled and hummed an agreement. They smiled at each other and looked away. Sakura turned away from them and walked over to Sasuke smiling. She opened the doors first and came back for him.

"Heave ho!" She nearly sang lifting him from the floor. Sakura dragged Sasuke who was cursing her the entire way into the adjoining car. She sat him down on the floor his back against the coal. She smiled like she was dealing with a child. "You just stay put here."

"I'm shoving my sword straight down your throat." Sasuke said. He tried to break his hands apart but it wasn't working. In fact, it just made Sakura smiled more. "You stupid…"

"Be nice or I'm going to gag you, bitch." Sakura threatened as she walked out the door and closed it. She left Sasuke in the darkness surrounded by the flammable rocks. He slammed his head back and felt a large piece of coal fall on his head.

He groaned in pain and turned to the door. "… Fuck you." Sasuke turned on his side and shoved his ankles up towards his hands. He tried desperately until he hooked the wire with his finger and pulled his legs back farther putting him in pain. "Just wait until I'm free."


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata had fallen asleep crying in somewhat of a confused daze. She awoke in the early morning light to see the train was still moving and Naruto and Sakura were still asleep; both with their arms crossed and slightly angry expressions on their faces. She felt out of place with the reunited team 7, like she didn't fit in and had no idea what was actually going on between them. It was probably because it was true. She sighed to herself as she stood and turned looking out the window, she wished something would give her a sign.

Instead she heard profuse swearing and some small banging noises. Hinata walked over to the door and opened it letting the moonlight from with windows drift onto Sasuke's face. He looked up at her from his position on the floor. He was tipped over and had a decent amount of coal on him. "Would you mind getting some of the coal off me, Hinata?"

"Um… Okay." She said meekly and knelt down quickly moving the lumps onto the floor. She than wrapped her hand in her coat and brushed the rest onto the floor. "Are you injured anywhere?"

"Besides what Sakura did, no. It would be nice to be seated again though; face on the floor isn't that pleasant." Sasuke was quickly pulled up and set down carefully away from the coal piles. He twisted his neck cracking it and smiled. "Thank you, it's nice not breathing coal dust into my lungs constantly."

"Um, Sasuke… Why do you want to hurt Naruto and Sakura? They haven't done anything to you, and it's really upsetting them..." Hinata asked mostly closing the door letting only a shimmer of light through. It landed on the Uchiha's face as he smiled at the question, worrying Hinata who was concealed by the darkness.

"It's not just them. It's you too, and all of Konoha. You're all guilty of the death of my clan, and I will make you pay for what you've done." Sasuke said calmly. He heard a gasp and it made him smile more. Hinata pushed herself back against the door, ready to escape. "Come now, you know it's only natural. The village killed my clan, and so I kill all of them. You can't tell me you've never thought about going after Kumogakure for what they did to your clan. Haven't you thought about going in and slaughtering them for the worthless beings they are?"

Sasuke waited and waited and waited until he heard Hinata shift and heard her whisper. "No. I forgave them for what they did. They did take someone from me… But it happens, and I forgave them for what they did wrong."

"Hinata…" Sasuke muttered losing his smile. "You're an idiot. If I went out there and stabbed Naruto in the face would you forgive me? No, you wouldn't, but someone goes and kills your family and its okay? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"All of Kumo didn't do it, only a select few. I will not blame the masses as you are. I will be a better person." She hissed and pulled herself foreword just enough so Sasuke could see the outline on her face. "I won't be so stupid as to think that everyone is conspiring against me, even those who want to help. What the fuck is wrong with _you_?"

Suaske began laughing lightly and looked down. "I'm being told off by a field mouse. That's funny. Maybe I won't kill you; I'll keep you around for entertainment. Just keep Naruto's head on a line and wave it around in front of you, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Hinata stood up gripping her fist tightly until she thought her nails would make her palms bleed. She took a deep breath and looked down with pity on Sasuke Uchiha. "I feel sorry for you; you're so blinded by hate… But if you touch Naruto I'll kill you. He's important to the village, he saved us from Pein. You can't kill him."

"You grew up. Making death threats, welcome to being a shinobi. You'll soon learn everything you just said will be useless one day when you're faced with true sorrow. Shinobi's fight, die and are forgotten. It's what we do, and, it's what you'll do." Sasuke said leaning back out of the light. Hinata slid the door open and walked out closing it tightly shut. Sasuke scoffed, "Bitch could have left some light…"


	8. Chapter 8

'_One more… There!'_ The rope snapped; Sasuke freed himself from the string he was tied in and wiggled his shoulders feeling better. He stood up silent in his motions, shaking a bit from the sudden vertigo. His nose flared, he concentrated on his breathing until the feeling of spinning left. Sasuke's hand caressed the cold door separating him and the soundly-sleeping companions he once knew.

'_Hinata may love you, but she'll hurt you more Naruto. I'm going to make you learn what I went through.' _The door slid in utter silence exposing the escaped captive. Sasuke stepped lightly on the floor. He was patient with every step knowing he would be victorious. It was than Sasuke smiled and picked his sword up from where it rested on the floor, he gripped it tightly with one hand on the smoothed handle. He swung it with ease in a lackadaisical manner, showing off for his napping victims. He stopped the blade, the shimmering tip rested only mere millimeters off the toad sage's face. Sasuke snorted. '_He even looks like an idiot when he's sleeping. The bastard.'_

Pulled back from Naruto the sword cut the air until it was introduced to the sleeping kunochi whom Naruto have set his heartfelt wishes on. '_Thinking you could deceive me, fool, you can't deceive an Uchiha. What the fuck is wrong with you, acting like your strong when you're not? I'll show you, I'll show everyone…' _"This is my vengeance."

The whisper did not disturb even the air surrounding his mouth. A smile grew insanely on Sasuke's face as he raised his sword to the bosom of Sakura Haruno. She breathed consistently and undisturbed; still asleep her short pink hair draped across her brow giving her the look of a rag doll. "Goodbye Sakura."

Sasuke raised the sword and felt something sharp. The sword dropped to the side of the Uchiha leaving Sakura to wake. She looked down to see Sasuke kneeling grasping his calf as Naruto pulled out another kunai. "You're a coward killing people in their sleep, Sasuke. That's lower than Madara even."

"I wouldn't think so, he's faked dead to kill people, I think that's the lowest point besides killing babies. He's probably done that too." He snatched up the sword and tried to swing out with one hand but it was caught by a very angry and scorned kunchoi. Sasuke twisted his arm until he dropped his sword. "Come now Sakura, it's nothing personal. I just hate you and everything you stand for and want to watch it all burn. Can you honestly say you want to kill me?"

"I… yes." Sasuke's face grew worried as he was captured with one hand and would bleed out if he didn't keep his other over the wound. Sasuke looked to the floor and sighed. "You knew something like this was going to happen one day, Sasuke. You can't run forever."

"She's right, you can't. Itachi knew that." Naruto said softly.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY HIS NAME YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Sasuke bellowed and ripped his arm from Sakura. "He gave his life for what you call a village! He sacrificed everything! EVERYTHING! You all dishonor him!"

"You dishonor him! I spoke with Itachi before YOU killed him, he told me this was going to happen." Naruto stood up and threw his hands behind his golden hair as he paced the cabin. "We can't kill him on the train, you have to tie him up again, Sakura. This time, use something stronger than chains."

"You're afraid of me!"

"We can't have him escape; he'd jeopardize both our lives and possibly the transit."

"Why don't you admit you're scared of me?" Sasuke asked looking up at Naruto He smiled again looking up. "I know it to be true, because when we have chakra, I can control that thing inside you, and you know it. Why not kill me; it'd be the smartest move."

Naruto knelt down in front of Sasuke and looked at him face to face; evil to good. Naruto's head tilted thirty degrees to the left causing all his hair to shift. He smiled and sighed through his nostrils fondly. Reaching up without worry Naruto patted Sasuke on the head. "Ya just don't get it, do you? It's okay, I forgive you, I forgive you for everything."

"Forgiveness? I don't want forgiveness…" Suddenly a loud clanking was heard and Hinata walked in the room with the conductor. Between them they had heard everything and had brought a chain rusted by water and oil and a large padlock. "Great, they're into heavy metal…"

"Shut up bitch!" Sakura quickly slapped Sasuke across the face. Haruno flew into a rage and beat on Sasuke until satisfied. During the horrific scene the conductor was sharing her knowledge of U.S. law in which the beating and retraining of Sasuke would land them all in prison for quite sometime. Hinata nodded and smiled. "That's interesting."

Sakura pulled the chain away from them and hog-tied Sasuke. While he struggled in his bonds she didn't neglect the original wound on his leg. It was tended to with a first aid kit so she could put Sasuke back in the coal car. They all stopped in relief when Hinata added "Who's driving the train?"

"Me!" The conductor ran out of the room yelling about how she was going to get fired. Sakura sighed, he chest flowed down as she began to make her way to Sasuke. Naruto grabbed her far arm catching her across the shoulders. "Sakura, that's not a good idea."

"I want to hear him out." She whispered and proceeded into the darkened coal car and sat down in front of Sasuke. The door closed soundly with a loud echoing noise leaving Naruto and Hinata to worry. Hinata shook her head and looked for something comforting to say. "If she beats him up at least she's a medical ninja."

"If she beats him, it'll be to kill him and she won't even think about bringing him back. Bastard." Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's sword. He sat down and pointed the blade into the floor starring at the reflections on the blade. The raindrops in the windows were all that shown in the crackle of the ever-strengthening lightning.


	9. Chapter 9

The storm raged on the open plain. Lighting bolts ripped through the moistened air gashing the muddy earth below. As it became more frequent the lightning began to look familiar. It spread out from a central point rippling down from the heavens to land in a psychotic manner on the ground. "It looks like a large Chidori."

Naruto nodded. Hinata was right, and it looked like it was coming closer and closer to the speeding train. Naruto curled his lips in and licked them watching the storm intently. "The storm looks crazy. I wonder if this train can take a hit or two from that storm."

"I fear we may find out." Hinata gulped and climbed up onto the seat holding herself on her knees. She placed a hand on Naruto's should and just stared out the window. They watched another hit of lightning and Hinata squealed a bit. "That was defiantly a Chidori…"

"Well, than maybe we need it to hit us. Maybe it can take up home." Naruto stood up excited and tightened his head band. He than clapped his hands and took a Jiraiya stance to wait with an eager smile. "Come on lightning, bring it!"

Naruto crashed in the side wall of the train, Sasuke bloodied and still tied up on top of him. "What the fuck is wrong with you Sakura? All I said was that you looked dumb constantly wearing the same color! Naruto, you at least agree to that don't you?"

'_Sasuke…He's asking for my help.' _Naruto looked half dazed not believing the situation until Sakura lifted him up and threw the blonde out of the way. Sakura then turned her attention back to the Uchiha. "Talk about wardrobe, where did you get those pants? A clown convention. I imagine you attended a lot of those being an Orochimaru pet."

"Oh, you stupid…." The sound was cut from the room. It was a clean white silence. The flash of light than cut out of the scene and left the car empty yet in the disarray of the brawls it had seen. The conductor quickly rushed back to check on the guests only to find the room empty with a few shuriken stuck in one wall.

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata landed skillfully aligned on the river seeing Kakashi standing just in front of them with Chidori ready to strike. He huffed and terminated the chakra. Madara landed a safe distance beyond him and laughed. "I told you I didn't take them, Hatake. What use would the girls be of?"

"Hey Madara, get this shit off me." Sasuke barked landing next to the head Akatsuki leader and smiling. "I'm not done, I owe all of them death."

A sigh came from behind Madara's mask as he touched the chains, which bound the savage child. Sasuke freed wiped his mouth of blood and smiled with Sasunoo slowly rising around him. Madara patted him on the shoulder. "Later, Sasuke. The way you fight, someday it'll be suicide. Let's go rest for a bit."

"Right." Sasuke said and was quickly teleported away from the battle field. Naruto gulped, he slammed his fist into the water sending up waves that compared to Kakashi's height. "We should have killed him while we had the chance."

"Time for regrets is later, Naruto, let's get back to Konoha. We have some reports to share." Kakashi said and patted Naruto's head sincerely.


End file.
